trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MemoryDreamer
MD: Life should never be treated like a game Helena Clotho, better known from his Trollian handle MemoryDreamer, is a sea-dweller troll that has been sent from the Imaginator as a caretatura. Helena's associated symbol is the Chi Rho sign, inspiring the curve on his horns as half a letter P. His name is inspired by St. Helena and one of the three Fates Clotho. St. Helena is always depicted carrying a big cross, inspiring his Strife Specibi. His cross includes his symbol in the center of it. The symbol XP is inspired by a dream the son of St. Helena's son, Constantine, saw when receiving messages from God. Clotho on the other hand is the youngest and nicest of the three fates, capable of bringing people back to life(showing Helena's missions to prevent other trolls from killing eachother and being the Seer of Time). His typing quirk is usually his capitalizing X or P. He also has a habit of not capitalizing the letter t(symbolizing her strife specibi). She would capitalize anything that shows importance to him and leave the t uncapitalize. Since Clotho is in Pagan mythology and St. Helena is seen as a Catholic saint, it shows the diversity and tolerance Helena has for any shenanigans he has been through when getting to know others. Helena as a caretatura to a female Imaginator(caretatura are beings that has the same soul as their creators or Imaginator), that maybe explains how very feminine he is despite being considered a male. His ancestor and guardian is an adult troll called the Merciful Constant. Introduction Great, another weird gary-stu self-insert whatever......Your name is HELENA CLOtHO. You seem like a decent one for a troll of your blood-caste, and a SPECIAL-CASE one too. You love to REMEMBER or DAYDREAM all by yourself to see more visions of what might happen sooner or later(or what happened). You basically look up to the SIGNLESS and to your ancestor named MERCIFUL CONStANt. You're always seen ALONE but would just stand around in random groups of individuals without saying anything. You have a Trollian account of course, but you DON't EVEN USE It because you're so busy having random thoughts coming in and out. You express interest in trying to come up with scenarios of what to do to prevent any disaster possible. You would always have bad thoughts involving DEAtH AND DEStRUCtION which is why you have them bags under your eyes because your NEUROtIC self doesn't get some sleep. You have a JOURNAL in which you write about the things you thought and remembered, which is what you are doing right now. After you do your thing, what would you do next? 133px-Simple_Labarum2.svg.png|Synbol of Helena Clotho homestuck_hero_mode_by_emmalinacupid-d6nwpw1.png|Hero Mode helena_clotho_profile_sheet_by_myimagination99-d8bnchg.png|Reference sheet Personality and History Helena is seen as a lonely but tolerate troll. He is usually peaceful unless he has to defend others. He is seen as some kind of an outcast since he cares for anyone lower or higher than him and seem to be antisocial(a human Imaginator showing in his). Helena never lies since he give much importance to the truth no matter how gruesome it is, especially when it involves the horrid state of his race. Since he obviously have seen some tragedies and was having friends lost in the process, he was basically having thoughts about death all the time. Helena can prophesied what happened by dreaming, usually scenes of Beforus or old Alternia. His birth is when Imaginator went up ahead and saved him from a grub culling that usually takes place in Old Alternia. Weirdly, his ancestor Constant took cared of him until Constant was taken to slavery for being a follower of the Signless. Before all that happened, he was the one that gave Helena the cross as a weapon since he's a carpenter. Imaginator teleported Helena to the Beforus world so that he can live peacefuly for now. Helena was hinted that he was part of the Lost Weaaboos since he seem to wear a Maka Albarn cosplay without the tie and the sweater. The peacefulness is gone however when Beforus was getting erased by the scratch. It is unknown how he managed to escape but he was teleported back to Alternia after all the adult trolls are banished. He was confirmed to be a believer of the Signless by wearing a signless necklace under his shirt. Trivia *Helena's weapon is similar to Nicholas D. Wolfwood's cross weapon Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:Male Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Imaginatiostuck